universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
LodsofEmone
Entrance SHUT YOUR FOURTH WALL! Lodsofemone breaks through reality it self and tells the player to "SHUT YOUR MOUF" DOSH Like Zoolander's Fashion, LodsofEmone has Dosh, its indicated on the side of your health how much dosh you have, the max (excluding his Final Smash) being 100 Dosh. you will need DOSH to execute your B moves, but not any of your A or Smash attacks. You can get DOSH by attacking your opponent, and Lose DOSH when getting hit. Special Attacks Neutral B - DOSH THROW LodsofEmone throws a Wad of DOSH, you can charge the attack to do more damage, as it drains your DOSH the amount you use is the damage percent the opponent hit will take. Side B - WADS OUT FOR THE LADIES By using this move, Lodsofemone will pay 15 DOSH to do a variety of things, if a projectile is being launched, it will be deflected, if any traps of any type are on the field of battle, they will be destroyed, If you hold B you can pay an extra 5 DOSH to the trap do various things (depending on the trap itself.) Up B - Down B - Final Smash - L-O-D-S-OF-E-M-O-N-E Lodsofemone will start to spell out the above phrase from his music video and once its complete, the words will grow for half a second. If you are next to an opponent this can Instant KO them but must be RIGHT next to them. Lodsofemone's DOSH meter will simply say LODS, meaning for the next minute and a half, you have unlimited DOSH to spend, and all money related attacks do x2 knock back and Damage KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? Tilt Attacks * Side - ??? * Up - ??? * Down - ??? Smashes * Side - Similar to Irategamer's however it does slightly more damage and is significantly faster * Up - ??? * Down - ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab - Grabs the opponent with one hand * Pummel - Bitch slaps them with Dosh * Forward - ??? * Back - ??? * Up - disappears then instantly reappears under the opponent yelling "SHUT YOUR MOUF" * Down - The opponent is suddenly on a counter where LodsofEmone and his friends slam their wads of money down on the opponent, easily his best throw (can sometimes do as much as 20% damage) Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Attack: ??? * Back Attack: ??? * Trip Attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Friday Night Live Logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Lodsofemone's Jacket and a pile of DOSH Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound "Right lads, wads out for the Ladies!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes * Video TBA Trivia * He is SBL4D's (so Far) second Villian Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl 4D Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Harry Enflield Category:Male Category:Friday Night Live Category:British Category:Characters with Misspelled names